This is not goodbye
by Sawakofanfic
Summary: The story of how the young lady Belle became the mother of Rumpelstiltskin's children, a story of hatred, disgust and in the end, love. Rumbelle - might also show or talk about other "ships" in the story :)
1. Chapter 1

NOTES:  
Due to dyslexia I stopped writing 4 years ago, now I don't care XD I love telling stories so if you are going to leave mean comments about me miss spelling words, go ahead I wont care :) 3

Chapter one; It was enchanting to meet you

Belle is walking down the stone corridor; it looked more like a cave to her with the round shape of the walls and ceiling. Torches placed on the walls lit her way, the yellow light flickering around her as she moves deeper down, she could feel it getting colder and she was happy she didn't forget her cloak. The Queen had given her the rights to see her husband before the curse came over them, she was holding on the parchment that she had signed to show the guards watching him like it was a lifeline, like if she dropped it she would fall in to the abyss to spend eternity alone fighting to get out to see a single ray of light. She continues to walk; it feels like she had been walking for hours though if she turned around she was sure she could still see the door leading in to the dungeons, it had been a thick wooden door, painted black and it took two men to open it. Suddenly she can see the guards, they move towards her as they spot her in the dark corridor, her mind is spinning, their golden armors frighten her as they raise their swords against her;

"My lady you may not-"

"I may, and I will" she said handing over her parchment to them, they read it and then look up and move aside, she looks down the long corridor, it's like she can feel him, waiting down there for her, for _them_.

"You should go home, the curse will be here soon" she walks past them almost ready to pray that they would follow her advice, everyone deserves to be with their loved once tonight, even the dark one and his wife. She spots his _cadge,_ it was a big cell with bars that look like giant bones stretching from the floor to the ceiling,she knows her is dangerous but how can they just put him in a wicked cadge like that and she could feel the strong magic casted over it. She walked faster towards him, she wanted to see him, to touch him and have him kiss her skin softly.

"Well hello dearie" his voice rings out as she gets close, placing her hand on the bars and looks in, she can't even see the end of the cell it's so dark in there. She moves slowly closer, even if they were married she knew to be cautious around him.

"Love?" she asks, and then he comes out in to the weak light from the torches, he looks the same, his green gold skin, big dark eyes and his curly hair. He was wearing the same cloths as he had the day they captured him, the day she had been left alone. His hand reaches out between the bars and touches her belly, smiling wickedly as he does.

"It's a boy"

"You have been wrong before" she smiles, placing her hand over his just so she can keep his hand there to comfort both her and the child resting inside.

"Ah yes, but this time I am not" she smirks up at her, placing his other hand by her cheek;"You took your time" She smiles and fights back the tears, she had promised not to cry at this point and not even she would break a deal with the dark one.

"It was hard to get Snow to trust me, after all I am the wicked witch who was corrupted to birth the dark once children" he snorts and lets out a wicked giggle;

"You corrupted me love" he whispers and places a kiss on her skin, avoiding her lips as they both knew what would happen.

"We don't have long, I have done everything you asked, Rose is safe at home, she will sleep through the curse like you instructed" she feels the tears wanting to come more and more, the thought of her own child sleeping for twenty eight years was killing her, but she trusted her husband.

"Good, I am sorry I had to ask this of you" his voice is changed; it's his calm voice that he spoke in only to her, to his wife. She leans her face against his hand, his fingers stroking over her cheek as he watches her.

"I don't know what to say…"she whispers, closing her eyes as she continues to rest her head against his hand, she wanted to hold him but the Queen would not let her inside the cadge.

"Then don't speak, just let me watch you now, when I remember you" he strokes her belly, making their child kick, he jumps as he feels it and looks down;"Oh?" he says sounding surprised, she opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"He misses you" she giggles as he places both of his hands on her big belly;"It's almost time now" she continues as she watches him, he looks so fascinated, almost as if it was his first child.

"He will be strong" he says after a moment, letting go of her and looks back up at her;"Like his mother" his smile is wicked and she can't help but to giggle again, this was the man she loved, the man who could make her smile and laugh when a dark curse to end all _happy ever after_ was knocking on their door.

"I love you" she whispers, almost afraid to say the words, it seemed so final to say them like this, with her tears not far away.

"It's not goodbye love" he whispers back, their heads are now resting against each other. Belles eyes are closed, she is just standing there breathing slowly as she tries to fight the urge to cry. She decides that the deal she made about not crying here was the worse one she had ever made; her body is shaking as she holds back the tears with all her power.

"It's almost time" he whispers his hand reaching outside the bars to strokes her hair;"Keep your eyes closed, until you can't feel me anymore" his words almost break her, but she is strong and she had promised not to let the tears fall. His hand keeps stroking and his forehead is still pressed against hers, their life would change forever in a matter of minutes. She moves her arms inside of the cadge and finds his other hands, holding it tightly as she takes a deep breath.

"I'll see you soon love" his words are nothing but a soft whisper, and then she can't feel him anymore, he is gone, or maybe she is the one who is gone? She is pulled away, swallowed by the darkness.

Five years earlier

The sound of war, or was it a storm that thundered outside it had become hard to tell the difference. Inside of Belle's room the sounds sounded the same, ogres fighting or lightning striking, it was all the same in her ears. She was laying on her bed, face down in the pillow trying to block the sounds of the world, she was so sick of it hearing her people dying in hundreds, thousands every day. Her father sent out more soldiers in to a war they all knew they could not win, a pointless effort that only took more lives. Her dreams have hunted her lately, memories from her childhood when she was told about the man who could make anything happen, for a price. Rumpelstiltskin, a name the parents would use to scare children at night so they would behave, lately he had been on her mind and moved in to her dreams. He looked different each time though, sometimes just a very old man who used a cane to move around and other times he was a twisted monster with claws and fangs. She had heard stories of him for so many years that he started to feel unreal and yet, she knew he was very much real. The idea had been lurking in her mind for a while but she had never spoken out about it, until tonight. Her father had told her that he would rather see his kingdom fall then ask the Dark One for help, Gaston had ignored her as well. So now she was here, on her bed, thinking about how her kingdom would soon burn and how she would go down in the flames with it. What would she be ready to pay? That was the question; many stories involved him wanting a child, could she do that? Give him her firstborn child to save the kingdom? She didn't know what to think, it was her responsibility to keep the kingdom safe and yet here she is, not doing anything.

"I can't stay here and do nothing" she whispers in to her pillow, feeling like she was going to burst at any moment.

"Then make a deal dearie!" the voice is high pitched and makes her jump, she spins around and finds a man sitting in the chair by her window, he is dressed in fancy clothing most of it is in leather, high collars and strange patterns. The more Belle watches him the less of a normal man he looks like, his skin is dark and greenish, traces of gold covering his face and the small parts of his neck she could see.

"W-who are you?" she asks, moving out of the bed moving along the wall to keep her distant. He gives her a wicked smile and stands up watching her;"I am your savior, knight in shining armor!" he squeals and makes a quick hand movement that makes Belle twitch as if he had launched to attack her.

"Don't worry dearie, if I was here to harm you believe me you would know" he stands up, his voice changed, got a bit darker as if he was almost angry with her for being cautious. Belle watches him move over to her bed, stroking the bed post and then turning quickly towards her.

"I am here to suggest a deal!" his squealing voice has returned and he makes another fast but yet graceful movement and grins at her, she tilts her head and watches him as she moves towards the other wall to create more distance between them.

"I would like to know who I am making this deal with" she says, she has a good idea of who he is but she keeps her guard up and stays away from him as he moves again.

"Ah well I have many names, _the Spinner_" his voice turns dramatic and make a small jump towards her and she then realizes she is trapped in a corner of her room;" _The Dark one! _Rumpelstiltskin!" he bows for her as he says his name, Belle watches him, taking in more of his looks. He has a rather big nose but it suites his face, his eyes are big and look twisted and his hair is curly and about shoulder length. He takes a few more steps closer to her and takes her hand in his, his nails a long and sharp looking, the strange gray color made them look like claws.

"And you are Lady Belle" he says and kisses her hand, his lips feel dry and she can't understand why but his light kiss makes her blush, she keeps looking at him as he smirks up at her;"now back to the deal!" he jumps up and spins around and walks away from her and spins around in a dramatic way.

"You my dear, will leave this castle with me tonight, in return I will save your people" she watches him as he turns to look out the window, almost as if he was suddenly avoiding her gaze.

"You will come with me, live at my castle, share my bed" he says rather quickly and Belle freezes up, watching him as he turns to her again;"I am in the need of a child" he says, he is so straight forward that it sounds like he is stating what the weather is like.

"A child?" she asks watching him, he is no longer grinning at her, more like he is gazing at her with a slight plea in his eyes. She watches him as he moves around, his fingers twitching and it now looks like he is studying the painting hung on her walls.

"Why do you need a child?" she asks, it looks like it was not what he expected to hear, he looks surprised and then he grins at her as if he is enjoying himself.

"My business" he says pointing at himself with his sharp nails and grins and Belle shakes her head at him.

"No, if I am going to carry you no _our_ child I need to know why" she surprises herself how she manages to sound so, confident; she is facing the Dark One, the most powerful man in the world. To her luck he seems to continue to enjoy her strange reactions to him.

"I will not harm it, do you need to know more?" he grins at her again, she moves away towards the window and looks out, there is a fire in the distance, was that what he had been watching? He moves over to her and points outside;"in a matter of hours, everyone will be safe" he looks at her, still grinning;"just take my hand, and accept my deal" she watches his hand and then looks up at his face again.

"I need to be sure that I will not be harmed…"she begins and he makes a strange laugh and a puff of purple smoke appears and makes her jump back away from him. He is holding a pieces of parchment and he hands it over to her, she takes it and looks at it and then back at him with a questioning look.

"It's a contract" he explains, sounding almost like he is talking to a child, she looks down and scrolls it up and starts to read. The title is very off putting; _Breeding contract _she looks up at him after reading it but he is no longer watching her, instead he is over by her bookshelf and looking over her books, he seems to be almost a bit like a child himself unable to stay still and wait, for someone who is immortal he is rather impatient. She looks back down and reads the first part of the contract;

_You will not be harmed in any way, you will have basic comforts and your life will be protected. You will never go hungry or thirsty or be humiliated._

She nods to herself, that looks all good and well she looks over at him again, he is still watching her books, his long claw looking nails poking the back of one of her books. For a moment she wants to scold him for touching that one with the tip of his sharp nails but she doesn't, maybe she would be pushing it if she started to scold the Dark One. She looks back down to start reading the next part of the contract;

_After the child is born, you will stay as a mother to the child; never do abandon the child for any reason apart from death. You will be good and soft mother to the child, never using hitting as neither punishment nor neglect the child. _

Of course she wouldn't! She would never neglect a child no matter what, and she would be the mother to the child, no need to write down that she will stay and be one it's only natural for her that she would stay with them. She looks over at him again; he is now poking the bed post and watching the carvings in it once again, letting his finger move along the carvings. As she watches him she gets the feeling that this is hard on him, waiting for her answer like this.

_You may never lay with another man or woman again._

Short and simple and yet makes Belle blush like a moron, she doesn't look up at him this time and just reads the line over and over again, to make sure it's real. She shakes her head softly and continues to read;

_You will keep me updated on your bleeding periods, during this time I will not lay with you, I have no wish to give you discomfort. Though you must not lie to me on this part or use it to deny me for other reasons. _

She was happy with this, Belle had never shared a bed with a man before but she was sure that doing _it _while she was bleeding would not be something she would like. So this meant that she had to tell him when her bleeding begins and stops, she could do that she has to tell her chamber lady that anyway so it didn't seem to be anything strange to her.

_I will never do anything that will harm you, but you may never deny me unless it's during a bleeding period or are sick. If you are you must still share my bed, this will not change unless I say otherwise. _

She looks after him again and sees him now sitting in the chair again, she realizes that she had never heard him walk around; he moved quiet like a cat and she moves so she can lean her back against the wall. She knows it's unladylike but so is everything she has so far read on this contract so she doubts that he is looking for a fair lady.

_You may not leave the castle without my consent, this is for your own safety, I have many enemies and they could go after you to make a point to me. _

She sits down on the bed as she reads it; would going with him put her in danger? Though one part of the contract was that he would keep her safe, so as long as she did as he said she would be safe? There was only one last part left written on the parchment, and it was the most confusing yet.

_You may not remove anything covering a mirror_

"My lord, why may I not remove anything covering a mirror?" she asks looking over towards the chair, but he is not there, she turns her head and finds him standing next to her, she jumps up and moves away from the bed.

"Let's just say that mirrors can be dangerous" he says, his voice a bit lower than it had been before, she watches him move away from the bed keeping his distance.

"So if I do this" she says nodding towards the contract;"you will keep my family safe?" he gives her a low bow.

"You have my word" she looks at him and then the contract she has to do it; she has a way to save everyone, to be a hero.

"Then you have mine, I will go with you" he looks up and makes a small jump off happiness and squeals as he watches her.

"Deal!" his squealing laugh rings out through the room and he moves quickly over towards the door;"pack one back dearie, then meet me with your father in one hour" and then he is gone, leaving Belle to stand in the center of her room staring at the spot he had just been standing at.

_What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE – I was really moved over the response to the fanfic :3 It's been so long and I was so afraid that I would be getting mean comments like in the past. So thank you! I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter :3

Chapter two, my first kiss.

Belle stood where he had left her, in the center of her room. She had been feeling a great lump in her chest sense the second she took his hand and made the deal and it seem to insist to make her chest almost hurt and feel very strange.

She needed to pack, but what? She can't bring all her things, that would require her brining along six trunks and she doubted he would be happy with that seeing how he has said only one bag. Beside he had promise her a life of comfort and surly that included a new dress and such when she needed it. She nods and forces a smile as she tries to make her assumption reality as she brings out the trunk that was in the closet and begins to pack. She tried her best not to pack too much but her trunk was full quickly. She frowns at it and looks around, she wanted to bring more memories but she needed to be practical, it's not like she would forget her father if she didn't. She did bring the stuffed animal her mother had made her, the black and grey cat looked very ugly after almost eighteen years of love.

After she managed to close it, it was backed so thick that it took her sitting on it to close and lock the hatches holding it together; she then walked over to the mirror looking at herself reflecting back. He didn't seem to be a fan or mirrors so there was a strange feeling that this might be the last time she sees herself, would she forget how she looked before she forgot her father? She sighs and takes out her travel cloak, it was cold so going in her golden dress only would be a mistake, after that she picked up her trunk and walked out taking only a short moment to look back at her room before walking downstairs to meet him.

He stood there in the entrance hall, or well he was moving around constantly like he had in her room, he really didn't know how to stand still and wait. Her father was there too, still in the clothing she had seen him in when she had wished him goodnight before. The room was lit with torches, the windows dark as the night had fallen over them and seeing how the room was so large the ceiling was lost in darkness to them. Rumpelstiltskin seem to fit perfectly in, unlike her father he was not holding a torch to lit his way nor was his eyes looking over to the dark corners of the room, instead he seemed down right, cozy? Once he sees her, he gives her such a sad look, the strange lump in her chest stung as she forced a smile in hope that it would ease his pan a bit. 

"My sweet Belle" he said, pulling her in to en embrace as she reaches them;"I-I'm sorry" 

"Yes yes yes yes" Rumpelstiltskin said, jumping from foot to foot as he said it, someplace ells the movement would have made Belle laugh, but now she found I very rude. 

"We, have to go" he said moving her hand and her trunk vanished in a puff of purple smoke;"don't worry dearie, it's waiting for you in your room" he said smirking at her confused face. 

"You better get use to the magic!" he squealed and made a small jump before smoothly moving so his arm hooked her waist, pulling her with him as he moved away from her father. 

"Wait" she says, her hands on his chest as she pushes away;"just, can I have a second?" he gives her an impatient nod and lets her move back to her father. She looks up at him and strokes is face gently before kissing his cheek;"goodbye papa" she whispered holding back her tears, this was harder than she ever could have thought it would be. 

"Now we need to leave" the imps voice says, the word need drawn out almost as if he wanted to bring certain power to the word, looking up at her father she now knew that he must have told him about the contract and what it would mean for her. She looked away from her father and walked over to the jumping impatient imp. 

"Ready" she said as she reached his side, he giggled loudly and took her waist again and pulled her close roughly. 

"I doubt that" he said and then the same smoke that had taken her bag away, took them away.

She felt her lungs fill with the smoke, it spread through her body and tore her away from her home, his arm never left her, holding her tightly for the seconds of feeling her body been torn away roughly form her past life. Once the smoke vanished and her feet touched the floor she grabbed on to the only thing she could to prevent her from falling. Looking over she sees the man grinning at her as she move his free arm to her waist too and holds her and waits. For Belle the room is still spinning, there was clearly a secret to travel by magic she didn't know. 

"Once the room is standing still for you dearie I will show you your room" she tries to stand up more but the room makes another spin and she has to tighten her grip around his neck. She didn't understand, her room? He had said she was to share his bed so shouldn't it be their room?

Soon she could move away from him, the castle wasn't lit around them so she could only see shaped of furniture and the windows, maybe he could see in the dark but she sure can't. 

"Can you lit some torches?" she asks once he lets her go completely, she feels him watching her, his mood impossible to read. 

"No need, we are going to bed" he says, his darker voice had returned though he didn't sound angry, more like he was just stating facts from a book. 

"You said my room, are we not to sleep in the same bed after all?" she asked and it makes him to a dramatic turn and grin at her. 

"Oh no, our bedroom is for sleeping and…well activities" he giggles at the word, his arm is around her waist again;"but you are going to have your own place in this castle, a place you can rest and do other things, reading or whatever it is you like" he started to lead her towards the stairs as he spoke and she was only now aware that they were walking. Her eyes kept looking around the castle and she did wish it was lighter so she could see the paintings and other items placed around the hallways, now they were only shadows. He stopped suddenly and opened a door and a bright light hit her, inside there was a fire burning and torches lit, no doubt so that she could see her room. It was larger than her old room, a fur dressed reading chair stood next to the fire and a large bookcase was there too, filled with books. She walked inside and let her fingers move over the books, smiling softly as she touched them. There was no bed in there but it was not a surprise seeing how he had said she would not sleep in here, it would be her room, not her bed room. There was a large closet in there too and she walked over to it, letting her hand move over the carvings and the lion shaped nob. 

"You can keep your cloths in there or in our bedroom, whatever is to your liking, your trunk is inside" his voice is calm and she smiles over at him as she opens it, taking her trunk out and opening it, putting her cat in the chair smiling at it before returning and took out a nightdress and walked in behind the changing panel and changed in to it. 

"Y-You are changing" he stated turning away even though all he could see was her head and shoulders, she found it strange after all he was to see her naked anyway. 

"You said we were going to bed" she stated and walked out, putting her golden dress inside the closet;"I will keep them in here for now" she said turning over, he walks in to the room and past her, opening a door leading in to a smaller room, inside there was a large tub filled with warm water.

"This" he said, his hand gesturing towards it;"will always have warm fresh water in it, there are some oils in the small cabin over there along with other…women things" he said, there was a large chair with a hole in it she assumed was for her natural needs;"it will empty on it's own so no worries" he moves closer again, he seemed interested in her, how she looked around and moved, his hands twitching softly as he gave her and awkward hug from behind, it was stiff and uncomfortable for them both. He let her go quickly;"tonight we will sleep" he said, letting his hand rest on her shoulder for a moment before removing it like her shoulder had stung her. 

"D-Do not worry, I will…make sure you are…ready" he said gesturing towards her body and then at the door;"this way" he walked out and she followed him, her feet cold against the floor but she didn't mind it, she walked closer to him as they walked out in to the dark hallway again, she didn't wish to get lost in here. He didn't walk far only passing one or two doors before stopping again and opens another door. Another light hits her, there is a fire burning in this room too. She smiles as she walks in, the floor is warm, and the room is about the same size as her own, a large bed placed so it's facing the fireplace, a closet was placed in the corner and that was it. It was roomy and very cozy and warm so she smiled softly as she sat down on the bed, feeling how she sank in to the soft mattress.

"It's lovely" she said smiling at him and he smiles back, not a wicked grin like she had seen before but a normal and warm smile. He seem to be frozen in place, he glances to the closet and then to her then to himself and keeps going like that, she watches him have his internal struggle before he moves over and opens the closet and she can see him change behind the door. He doesn't want me to see him, she states in her min as she moves so she can crawl down under the covers looking in to the wall as she hears him move towards the bed and lay down behind her.

"I-I will not touch you tonight" he says moving slightly around as he seem to try to get comfortable, she doesn't say anything as she closed her eyes. She thinks about her father, what did he think of her now? Did he think she was being raped by a monster in his rough bed? Instead she lay here, untouched and strangely comfortable as he was fighting to calm down. After a while he seem to calm himself, he doesn't move around but she doubt he is sleeping, his breathing is too fast and he seem to be tapping his fingers together as she can hear his nails touching from time to time.

Belle dose fall asleep after a while, she is tiered and it's very late, she feels how her tiered mind bring tears to her eyes as she once again let her mind think about her old room, her handmaiden, she would miss it so much. Her sleep is good despite it all, she doesn't wake up during the night and she doesn't dream anything that would disturb her.

Belle feels strange, there is something wrong. She opens her eyes', seeing that sunlight is shining outside, she feels something holding on to her and it takes a moment to realize it's her new master's arm. She doesn't move, he had said he would not touch her but maybe this was fine, he was only holding her. She turns over so she can look at him, he is closer then she expected but she keeps calm, his eyes are closed but even in sleep his face seem to struggle, is he having a bad dream? She slowly moves away from him, feeling how nature is calling she climbs out from the bed and doesn't turn around to see if she woke him up as she hurries out. She walks down the now far lighter hallway as she found her own room again and walked inside. She uses her bathroom and washes of her face in the water, she isn't sure if she should walk back to him, or get changed and stay in her room. She walks out and looks around; she opens the curtain to her room and opens the window, looking outside as she feels the cold air against her skin. The dark red walls made the room seem slightly romantic and first now did she notice the roses placed all over her room, the smell filled her lungs along with the cold mountain air from outside.

After a moment or too she walks out and back to the bedroom, he is sitting on the bed, lost in thought it seems and doesn't react to her until she walks inside.

"I-I thought you left" he said, looking up at her, his eyes wide and he seemed almost worried.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom, I ended up looking around a bit more in my room, it's really lovely, thank you" he raises a hand at her thanks and shakes his head as he stands, looking down at her.

"No need dearie, I promised you comfort" she smiles at him and takes a step back and looks down;"s-so, what now?" she asks shyly looking back up at him, he is then fully dressed in leather pants, a golden shirt and a dark red vest with golden details.

"Now I get to work, you may explore the castle if you wish" and with that, he leaves her alone and the fire flickers dead the second he leaves her. She doesn't stay and hurries back to her own room again and walks inside, closing the door behind her. She decides to take a bath, she finds towels in the cabin and strips down and jumps in. The warm water welcomes her and she lets out a small sigh of relief as she sinks in to the water. Smiling she rests her head against the edge and looks up, it's placed so she can see out the window, watching the sky and the mountains outside. She wondered how far from home she was, she remembers seeing mountains from the yard but for some reason it didn't feel like the same. She would ask him later when she saw him; maybe she could also send a message to her father, letting him know she was alright.

She walked outside and pulled out her a dress from her trunk and put it on, it was a dark purple colored dress and one of her favorites. She walked over and looked over the books; maybe she could spend her day reading? Though maybe she should get something to eat first, she hears her stomach growl in agreement and she smiles as she walks outside. First adventure would be to find the kitchen; she put on her shoes and walked outside. Back home the kitchen was connected to the dining room by a door; she figured it would be the same here; all she needed to do was to find the dining hall.

She walks out and down the stairs remembering that they had walked up there last night, once she was downstairs she figured that the large heavy wooden door was the door leading outside, she looked around and soon saw a big double door. She walked over and they opened up for her as she reached for the handle, she looks up at the doors and gives them a suspicions look before she walks inside. A long dining table took up the center of the room; a spinning wheel stood by the window and there was small columns and on them stood various artifacts. Seeing how they were placed with such honor they must have special meaning to him so she reminded herself to be careful around them. She moved around and looked over the table, a thin layer of dust covered it and it made her frown, she would have to clean it off before she ate. She finds a door inside there is a thin staircase and soon she found herself in a kitchen. It was rather small, much smaller than the one they had back home, there was an open fire, a few kettles and a large bench to prepare the food on. There was also a smaller table that seemed much cleaner, maybe he ate down here instead of in the big dining room? It should still be clean though, she moves over and opens the big cabinet; it was full of fresh fruit and food. She took out a loaf of bread and cut up two slices and got some butter and cheese on them, she also took out two apples and then sat down and began to eat. Back home she would always eat with her father so it was very lonely sitting there eating alone, she started with the apples and maybe it was because she was really hungry but she felt like they tasted so much better than the once growing in her old garden. The bread was amazing and the cheese was soft and tasted incredibly good, she smiled as she cleared of the crumbs from the table and the knife she had used to cut the cheese as she walked out to the dining room again, finding Rumpelstiltskin standing there as if he had been waiting.

"Forgive me, I should have made you breakfast, but you seem to handle yourself with no problem" he walked over and gently stroke her hair, it still felt awkward and she move over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs, using it as an excuse to get away from him.

"I have a…thought" he said walking after her, he walked around with his fingers tapping together as he looked around.

"The child…would be a…bastard you know" he said she looked over at him, her heart beating fast;"I am not ordering you to…marry me but...if you feel like it would be better then-"

"No" she said simply, her child would be loved by her no matter what, she would not marry her master for such a silly reason.

"Alright" he shrugged and moved over and sat down by his wheel;"oh and I will touch you tonight, how far I go depends, you are not on you bleeding now are you?" he asked, she blushes over how easy he just moved past his suggestion about them getting married by asking if she is bleeding.

"No, my last one was only a week ago so it will be some time" she said truthfully and stood up;"I will go to my room now" she said and left him there alone, he didn't say anything to stop her so she figured he didn't mind her leaving. She found her way back to her room and sat down in the chair next to the fire, she didn't want him to touch her she didn't even know him! But the contract stated she couldn't deny him, she felt like some toy. She moved her legs up so she could hug them, hiding her face as she cried softly. She didn't wish to cry, she felt so weak and powerless and everything just made her whole body feel numb.

Once she had calmed down she reached up and took a book from the bookcase and began to read. The story was interesting enough to keep her mind of things, taking in the words as she waited for time to pass.

She isn't sure how long have passed when there is a knock on her door, it swings open and he walks inside;"the dinner is ready soon, would you like to eat with me?" he asked, Belle shook her head;"I am not hungry" this response didn't favor her master who stared at her darkly.

"Fine, then you will not eat at all today, I will come for you when I have finished" he turned around and slammed the door closed leaving Belle feeling foolish; she should just have gone with him. Belle returned to her book and waited, though it was hard to keep her focus on the book now knowing he could come in any moment.

As the sun set and a knock on the door once again made her jump, the door opened and he stood there, hands behind his back and he avoided her look.  
"Change in to your night dress, I'll wait" she swallows and gets up, putting the book away as she walks over and changes quickly, taking a deep breath before she walks out. He smiles at her and walks up;"don't look so worried, I promise you, you will not be harmed" he moved his hand to her hair, pulling the ribbon out and moved around so he was standing behind her, slowly removing the braid and letting her long hair hang freely. She feels his fingers move through it, like he is curious? Yes that would be the word she would use, his fingers pull on her curls and she can hear him giggle softly, does he find it funny to watch her hair curl up again?

"Now, come, and don't worry" he took her hand gently and lead her out. She holds his hand and walks with him the short walk to their bedroom, the fire is burning and to Belle's surprise, there is a bowl of soup standing on a small tray in the window.

"You need to eat" he said, walking over and handing it to her;"please" he begs as she takes it, Belle smiles at him and sits down in the chair and eats it. It's really good and she finds herself wondering if he had made it, he must have, seeing how there was no one ells in the castle but them. She finishes the soup and looks up at him after she puts it back on the tray.

"Thank you" she said, almost a whisper, he moved closer, his hand holding her chin and holds is up as he lightly presses his lips on hers. Belle had often thought about how her first kiss would be, maybe with Gaston as they swore to love each other for the rest of their life? Or maybe with the man she truly loved, in the shadow of a tree as rain fell around them. She sighed softly as she returned his soft kiss, it wasn't bad. His lips were dry and stiff but it was still good, Belle didn't mind this as much as she probably should. He broke away from her and stroke her hair gently;"I will not take you today, I will only touch and…explore you" his face turns in to a grin as he says the word and it makes Belle blush again, her cheeks so warm it was almost uncomfortable. He pulled her towards the bed and gesture for her to lay herself down, she dose as he asks and he takes of his red vest and moves over to lay down next to her.

"You are a very beautiful woman Belle" he says, his voice so different from the squealing imp she had met last night.

"Thank you" she says giving him a smile, he moves closer and places a soft kiss on her lips again, exploring her lips with his own. It's a nice feeling, it still feels a bit strange to her but she returns the kiss as well as she can. He moves away and looks down at her, his eyes now looking over her face as his nails softly moves against the skin. He uses his over hand to gently move it along her arms, she is stiff as a tree and it seems to disturb him.

"Dearie you don't need to fear anything from me" he said kissing her again, and with his lips on hers she relaxes a bit, yes maybe it's true, she doesn't need to fear him. His hand move over her stomach now, she swallows as the kiss breaks and she looks up at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just can't relax" she says feeling him stroke down over her stomach and then up again, stopping just before his hand reach her breast.

"It's alright, I figured it might happen" he sighed;"you seem to relax when I kiss you" he continued moving down a bit and let his lips meet her neck;"maybe this will feel good" it did, his lips were much less dry now after their kissing and it felt very nice to have him kiss her neck. She shivered as he moved his hand up, his hand cupping her breast gently as he continues to kiss her gently. Belle gasps as his hand finds her breast, but she is more relaxed, he was right kissing did calm her.

"There, see I am not harming you" he whispers and his lips return to hers, his hand moving down to travel up along her skin under the nightdress. She fights the urge to slap his hand away, his kissing slowly drawing her attention away from his hand, it moves up and find her breast again, and her nipples were now hard as they reacted to his touch.

He seems satisfied with this for now, he keeps kissing her, not kissing any deeper or trying to force his tongue in, his hand is not resting against her breast and his other in her hair.

"I may be a monster" he said as he breaks the kiss and remove his hand, not letting his arm move around her waist as he pulls her close;"I will not harm you, and for you not to be harmed you need to enjoy it" she feels him kissing her neck again as he holds her.

"Thank you" she whispers;"I did enjoy that" she said, he giggles softly, his breath tickling her neck.

"Sleep Belle, tomorrow I have a gift for you" he said kissing her neck again as he holds her, she enjoys his arm around her and she smiles as he speaks of a gift.

"Good night"

"Good night dearie"

-NOTE-

Hey you XD So I did this all today due to following things.  
1. I could not sleep XD  
2. I am so fffffing pumped for tonight's episode :D  
3. I had a Rumbelle dream and it was so delicious ;)

Also I am trying to take things a bit slow, but I don't want to bore you guys so let me know if you want things to more on faster or if I should have them take their time :)


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE – Sorry for slow update, been really sick for the past few days ;_; and also I was kind of knocked out after that last episode, seriously my baby Rumple! Ah well hope you enjoy the fanfic! Also it's a bit shorter then I wanted it to be but I am leaving soon and I wanted it to be updated so you didn't have to wait one more week.

Chapter three, my skin

When Belle woke up the next morning she was alone, she searched for a while after the warm body that had held her when she feel sleep but found nothing. As her eyes opened she saw that he really wasn't there, she looked out the window and saw that the sun was rising, turning the sky bright and beautiful, had he left her this early? She didn't mind it though and as she stretched out and moved out from under the warm covers she found herself smiling as her fingers touch her lips and remembers last night. She had never kissed anyone before him, she had liked it but the idea of going further frightened her, a lot. She moves out and walks down the short hallway down to her room, opening the door and hurries in as her feet were not happy with the cold stone floor in the hallway. She washed of and got ready for the day, brushing her hair and braiding it as well as she could with no help and no mirror. After that she got dressed in the same dress as yesterday and walks downstairs, she walks in to the kitchen a few minutes later, her stomach growling as she takes out some bread and repeats the previous morning's breakfast. She enjoyed some time alone, the kitchen was so small that the fireplace quickly warmed it up making it very comfortable as she sat and ate.

When she was done she expected to see him in the dining hall like yesterday but no luck, she remembered him talking about a gift but now he was no were to be seen. She walked over and touched his spinning wheel, smiling as her fingers stroked the beautiful wood. Sighing she sat down by the window looking outside, watching snow fall from the skies and she soon decides to look around. He had not said anything about her not being allowed to so she figured it would be alright, she got up from where she was sitting and walks out through the door.

As she walks around she soon understands that most of the doors are locked, they were all big dark brown doors sealed with iron bars. The few rooms she could get in to were not too interesting; more bedrooms all of them far less luxurious then her own, most of them didn't even have a window. Others where just empty, apart from a thick layer of dust that indicated that no one had opened the door for years, it made Belle rather disappointed as she was met by another locked door, this was not the adventure she had in mind when she started.

Getting a bit frustrated she tries to open the next door but it too was locked, she frowned and kicked it and to her surprise, it swung open. Behind the door she saw stairs, looking around she peaked in and saw that they lead up to what seem to be a tower. She hesitates but soon walks up the stairs, as she reaches the top she sees him sitting with his back against her, working on something.

"You know dearie, there is no need to kick my doors" he turns around grinning;"after all it's my fault they are locked" he turns around in his chair, looking over at her with great interest.

The doors are locked for a reason Dearie, please respect that"

"I'm sorry…" she said looking over at him, he grins and waves his hand to indicate he wants her to step closer.

"You remember I spoke of a gift?" he asked once she reaches his side, he smirks up at her and slowly stands. He stands close to her and moves his hand up and slowly removes the ribbon holding her hair captive in the braid. Her hair falls free and moves around and redoes it;"we are going out, so you must look the best" she is surprised by his words and once he stands before her again she looks up at him questioning.

"Out?" she asks as a grin spreads over his face, he places his hands on her shoulders and seem to think something over.

"To town, I want to make sure you have everything you need" he says, his face moving closer to hers, making her cheeks blush as he gently kisses her lips. The kiss was soft and quick but it froze Belle completely, her arms wanted to move up and hold him but they didn't move. The kiss ends quickly and she realizes she didn't return it but if he was troubled by it he doesn't show it. Instead he move his hand over himself and he changes in to a grand leather gown and smirks at her;"it's cold outside, here" he move his hand over her and she feels how her dress changes and a heavy warm fur cloak land over her shoulders.

"Better, don't want you getting cold" he said lifting her chin so she looked at him;"shall we?" he asked and before Belle could reply to him purple smoke moves around them and she holds her breath as she feel the castle floor vanish from under her feet.

Belle's feet touch soft cold snow, the warm fur cloak is grabbed by a strong cold wind and she grabs hold of it and tugged it close around her.  
"Forgive me dearie, come walk with me" he took her arm gently and lead her through two large gates. As they walked Belle could see houses spreading out, a small town much smaller than the one her father had ruled over.  
"You have a town?" she asked and she could hear him laugh softly as if she had asked if he had a head.  
"I don't own it, I own the land but not the houses" he takes a deep breath and looks down at her;"everyone here has made a deal with me, they get protection and land to build a home, for a price" he giggles his impish ways shining through as he made a small jump and opened the door for her.

"What price?" she asks as she walks in through the wooden door seeing that he had lead her in to a small store, ribbons and dresses covered most of the shop, but also brushes and sheets made for using during bleeding periods.  
"Depends on what they can offer, it's not a small one though…" as they walk in the young woman who was inside ran away through a door, not a word or sound. Did they fear him? He said that they were protected so why did they need to be afraid. Another woman walked out through the same door, she was older and looked like she could be the other girl's mother.

"Anything she wants, you will give her" Rumple said, his voice full of threat and hatred;"and I don't need to remind you what happens if someone takes or harms what belongs to me" he looked down, his eyes softened as he looked at her but they were still intense.  
"I will be back in one hour, have fun" he kisses her forehead gently and left her.

She turned to look at the woman; she avoided Belle's eyes and stared down at the floor. She feared her? Did she think that she would call on her master and say she was mistreated if the storeowner looked her in the eyes?

"P-Please don't be afraid of me" Belle said, walking over and took the woman's hands;"I-I could use someone to speak to" she added smiling softly as the woman finally looked up.

"Milady" she said and Belle shook her head quickly laughing softly.  
"I am not his wife, not your Lady, call me Belle" the woman smiled and Belle felt like she might just have won her confidence.

"Belle, I'm Mistress Gwen, I own this shop" she took a step back from Belle, Gwen had long blond hair, she was beautiful and just like Belle had bright blue eyes.

"My dear master seems to think that I need more dresses" Belle said softly;"why don't we start there?"

Belle tried on what felt like every dress in the store, even some that she knew she would not like on her. She wanted to buy time so she could spend more time with Mistress Gwen, she was a very lovely woman, strong and once Belle had gained her confidence she spoke about everything. She told Belle about her husband, the town's butcher and how she was pregnant with their second child.

"I am only a few weeks in, but I know it, I can feel a son growing inside me this time" she smiles brightly as she helps Belle out of a lovely dark red dress that Belle added to the keep pile.

"I'm happy for you" she said and her eyes found Gwen's, she looked sad suddenly and whispered softly.  
"Y-you are his knew one right? He wants you to have his child?" New one? Had he had more? A sting in Belle's chest she can't really understand, is she jealous? Sad? No she shouldn't be, he had no obligations to her outside of the contract.

"I-I suppose I am" she said softly, as she takes down a green dress from the hanger and handed it to her.

"I hope your fate is better than the others" and then they didn't speak more, her fate? The others? Had he tried with other women to have children and failed? Belle almost felt sick as she added the green dress to the keep pile and turned to Gwen.  
"I think I have enough dresses" she said softly, the woman nodded and brought out a big basked with ribbons and took out matching once for her dresses and added them to the pile. The door swung open and Rumpelstiltskin walked in, he seemed lost in thought and didn't look up on either of them at first. He simply let his eyes move over the pile of dresses, ribbons and sheets that Belle had placed, his fingers gently picked up a blue ribbon and he moved over to Belle, pulling out the brown one holding her hair together and replacing it with the blue.

"Are you ready to leave" he whispered and she was certain that only she could hear it, she nodded. He helped her with her cloak, the warmth of it and his hands sending shivers through her.  
"I will have gold sent to you" he said, loudly and harsh, making both Gwen and Belle jump and Gwen only bowed as they walked out, her pile vanishing in a puff of purple smoke as the door slammed shut behind them. Belle didn't say anything to him as they walked towards the gate, it had stopped snowing and the wind was not as strong, she could feel the fresh air around her and took a deep breath. Her chest was still heavy with the strange feeling, she shouldn't be sad; he had no obligations to her. So why did she feel betrayed?

As they passed through the gate, the smoke embraced them again, and soon Belle's shoes touched the stone floor again.

"Did mistress Gwen steal your tongue?" he asked as he let her go, looking at her with a stern face, Belle shook her head and looked away.  
"I am tiered" she lied and took of her heavy warm cloak as the castle warmed her now, it vanished as she rested it over her arm.  
"You know I can do things on my own" she had never meant to sound so angry, he raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Very well" he said and walked away, leaving her there alone, she slowly walked up to her room, her dresses were placed on her bed and she walked over and hangs them in to her closet. She put the ribbons in there too and but her sheets for her bleeding periods in her bathroom. She then decided to sink in to the tub and warm her cold body; closing her eyes she let the warm water embrace her as she relaxed. She let her hands wander over her body as she lays there, her fingers moving from her chest and down to her stomach.

After her bath she changed in to her new dress and walked downstairs, finding him spinning in the dining room, he looked over when she walked in and smiled.

"You look like a fine Lady" he said, sounding almost proud as he did.  
"What that your intent?" she asked touching the dress, he giggled and stood up.

"Hungry?" she nodded and walked with him as they sat down, food appearing in front of them as she looked over at him.  
"Thank you" she said as she began to eat her chicken and some salad, Rumpelstiltskin only ate some chicken, he spend most of the time looking over at her and studding her as he waited for her to finish.

"I'm going to touch you tonight" he said softly, she said nothing, only nodded stiffly;"I am not going to make you watch me" he said and made a gesture towards himself;"I need you to be comfortable, there is less pain that way"

"Will there be pain?" she asked, he sighed and nodded:  
"There always is, but it will pass I promise, as long as you relax" he seemed troubled by her questions and waved his hand and stood up and started to walk around the room. He seemed worried or maybe nervous.

"Have you not done this before?" she asked, she didn't wish to ask directly in fear that he would find out that Gwen had told her about the others. At first he looked nothing less than hurt, like she would think no one had ever wish to share his bed. Then a light came over him and he smiled;"she told you" he said softly and moved over to sit down.

"Look dearie, the others were not the same as you, there was no deal between us and I never let them live under my roof" she looked away, letting his words sink in.

"I gave them gold, for letting me try but…the children they…died" she looked over at him, his eyes fixed on his own hands;"none of them survived long enough to even have the woman give birth" he sighed and shook his head sadly as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she said softly and reached over to touch him but hesitated when he looked at her hand as if it was going to bite him. She froze for a moment and then slowly let her hand touch his shoulder softly.

"Mistress Gwen was…one of mine, but after the child died inside her she left like most of them did, she married a man in my town" he said, she let her hand fall to the table and nodded slowly.

"She is the only one who stayed, I still send her money, pay more for her things then I should, I do not wish her child to suffer"

"She could have been yours" Belle said softly smiling;"it's noble of you" he laughed, a deep dark laugh and it made Belle smile.

"I'm a monster dearie, never forget it" Belle sighed at that and gave him a small smile.

"So, why make a deal with me?" he looked away again, his thumbs tapping together as he seem to think over his answer.

"Because…I need someone who will have to stay…if the child were to die" he said, still not looking at her and Belle felt the sting in her chest come back;"and also, because I saw a vision of you…giving birth to my child..a son" he met her eyes at last, a small smile on his lips.  
"A son?" she asked watching him, he nodded.

"A son, a son I really wish to meet" she could not help but to smile at his words and then she slowly stood up and looked down at him.

"Shall we go then?" she asked and he stood up, he seemed surprised but also very interested in her words, he took her hands and Belle could feel how the floor vanished and soon they were standing in their bedroom.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, gently touching them, moving his hands to his hair as he slowly removes the ribbon and untangles her braid. Her long curly hair falls free and his hands move in to it, touching it as he leans in and kiss her. The kiss was sweet and she soon returns it, her own hands slowly moved over and placed themselves on his waist. He breaks the kiss and moves his hands over them, their cloths change to their night cloths, his long night shirt and her nightdress, she could feel that her knickers were gone and she wondered if it was the same for him.

"I will move slowly" he said, stroking her cheek before he kissed her again. His other hand was still playing with her hair, he seems to like that, playing with her hair and as the kiss breaks again she smiles softly.

"You like my hair?"

"I do" he said, his voice horse and he slowly moves over to the bed;"lay down on your belly" he says and she dose as he asked. She felt him pull up her nightdress and soon she was laying naked face down in to the pillows. She was happy she was, she didn't wish him to see how badly she was blushing. He moved her hair out of the way and then she heard him fumble with a glass bottle.

"This is…for you, it makes you relax and…it helps" he said and she could hear him rub his hands together to warm it up. Then she moved his hands down and touched her gently, moving the oil over her back and shoulders. It felt amazing, it was warm and smelled so lovely and Belle felt her body relax and soon he moved his hands down, his fingers moving down her sides as his hands soon moved over her buttocks. She bit down in the pillow and she felt her body try to tense up but the oil prevented her. His hands moves down again and he moved over hips and thighs her body relaxing more and more and an urge to moan filled her chest. Before she could get use to it completely his hand found her core, her womanhood, it was the first time someone else's hand but her own had touched it. The oil seem to do medicals to her here, his fingers rubbed gently against it and her legs moved apart for him, she moaned softly in to the pillow and was rewarded my him kissing her back softly.

"It will help" he said and moved so he could move one finger inside her, she gripped the sheets but her body remained relaxed, and she could feel her inside opening up for him as he rubbed the oil inside her. When he could fit in two fingers he moved them inside her for a bit before removing them, she could hear him remove his shirt and his hands danced once again over her hips and buttock.

"Move up so you are on your knees" he said softly, she did, it was hard with the oil affecting her but she did it, he moved close and she could feel his erected penis press against her. She swallowed as he moved his hands under her hip and touched her sensitive bun, flicking it with his fingers making her moan again. As she did she felt him press forward and she could feel him moving inside her, not far but it was enough for her too feel the pain he had talked about. The oil was helping but there was still a sharp pain as he pressed in, she gasped and he held her hips in a steady grip.

"Keep breathing dearie" he hissed as the pleasure to move inside her seem to affect him far more then she thought it would. He moved in more and she let out a small whimper as she felt another sharp pain, and then it was done.

"It's in, now I will wait and let you get use to it" he said, stroking her back, leaning over to kiss it his nails moving gently over her hips.

"I-I can't feel it…" she said and he chuckled kissing her back again.

"I would hope so" he slowly started to move, the pain shot again but not as bad, it made her moan instead of gasping this time. He grunted as he moved again, not he kept the movement going his grip around her hips not easing up. His sounds sent shivers though Belle and she bit down in to the pillow to keep herself from making too much noise.

He moved faster, and the pain was now nothing but pleasure for her, she could hear him grunt and suddenly he stilled and she felt him cum inside her. It had been short, the buildup had been longer then the act itself, she wondered if it had been a long time for him. He slowly pulled out and Belle fell to the madras when his hands let go of her. He took up another bottle and took her hand.

"Hear, spread this over your center, you might not feel pain now but you might later" she nodded as moved her hand once the oil was placed in it and rubbed it over, she felt him lay down behind her, moving so he could hold her like he had the other night. They said nothing and soon she could hear his breathing change, he was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Note – Sorry for short shitty last chapter XD for some reason my program is not really working, it's being all weird so…and I have had trouble sleeping so I haven't had much time to write…AND the fact that I had to re-write this because it all got deleted…but yeah HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! Hope you had an awesome time! I will try to have one chapter out every week, it will be hard but I will try!

Chapter four, pleasure

Belle woke up alone the next morning; she didn't mind that in fact it made her rather happy. She didn't fear seeing him; she just didn't want to see him before she felt ready. He had not harmed her and it had not been unpleasant, but it had left her with many questions. She had not felt that wave of pleasure she would get when her own fingers had explored her down there, it had also been so short, and she had just started to feel the build up inside her when he pulled out and it was over, had she done it wrong? She didn't understand how she could have done it wrong though, she had not really done anything apart from what he asked her to do. Maybe the woman doesn't find that pleasure when she is with a man? As the questions move around her head she sighs softly, sitting up in the bed looking down at her legs, she didn't feel any pain and she was happy for that but it felt strange. Almost like her body had changed, like it was no longer a young woman but a fully grown one, she felt older and changed. She stood up and walked across the stone floor out the door and in to her room, she wanted to take a bath but her stomach was growling loudly, begging her to go and find some food. She did change in to a simple blue dress, brush and braid her hair using one of her new ribbons to hold it all together as she walks down towards the kitchen. She regrets quickly not putting her shoes on, the floor is cold and it makes her almost run through the hallway until she reaches the dining room, the floor in the room is covered in a dark red carpet so it's far warmer. She stands there for a moment as she let her feet warm up. Then she hurried down in to the kitchen where the small space and the big fire made the whole room warm and lovely. She smiles as she walks in and takes out some bread and cuts it up along with some cheese and sits down and eats. She makes herself some tea too and enjoys her quiet morning as she let her thoughts think of the night before, she had so many questions. Why had he not wished her too look at him? Had he maybe not wished to see her? Why did it last so short? She didn't know what to think about any of it, it had not hurt, and he had been kind and gentle, so why did she feel shame over it? Why did her mind build up a wall of shame she didn't think she should feel and yet she did? She had done nothing wrong, right? She stood up and walked to clean up the tools she had used to cut with as well as her tea cup, as she place the knife and cup in the water she suddenly feels a wind moving around her, smoke moves around her and soon she feels arms around her.

"You slept for a long time" his voice stated as he rested his head on her shoulders his nose moving in to her hair, breathing in her scent.

"You could have woken me up" she said, feeling his grip tightening around her, she could almost feel his longing but she could not help but to hope he would not act on it, not now.

"I thought…you would be mad" she can't help but to giggle at his words, the fact that he, the Dark One didn't wish to make her mad was just unbelievable for her.

"I don't see how that would affect you much" she said turning around in his arms so she can look up at him. He seemed to have been very surprised that she did this, he moved back from her, not leaving her but no longer leaning against her.

"I-I do not wish to have you hate me" he confessed, reaching out to touch her face, she closed her eyes as his hand stroked his cheek, the strong affection behind the act made her cheek feel warm as a slight pink color spread over them.

"I don't hate you" she said as his hand fell from her face and moves to the ribbon in her hair and pulls it out so he can move his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad" he said after a moment, pressing his dry lips on hers, his hand still in her hair as his over hand move over her waist, tugging her closer to him. She sighed in to the kiss, letting go of her embarrassment for now. She move her arms around his neck, letting the kiss continue making him hum softly as he press her against the counter behind her. It's not rough or rushed; all his movements are gentle and focused as if he is not doing this for him, but for her. Slowly the kiss break and they stand there, both panting softly and the real world come over them, Belle smiles and moves out of his grip and puts away the dishes she had made and he leaves without a word. Belle was happy he didn't force her right there in the kitchen and started sweeping the kitchen floors and then walked up to the dining room. She found him spinning gold, his mined focused on his work and she found the sound of his spinning relaxing, she swept the floors and cleaned of the table, she looked over the covered windows and frowned. He could save candles by just opening them, though she doubted he had a lack of gold or time but it still bothered her that they were closed. She tried pulling them open but they were all stuck and would not move. She pulled her hair back in to a braid again and moved back down to the kitchen, she remember seeing a ladder in there. She grabs it and gets it out to the living room, it takes some time seeing how it's big and heavy though the trip is not far it takes her almost ten minutes; he is still there when she comes back, lost in his spinning. She puts the ladder in place next to the window and begins to climb up; as she did she looked over at him.

"Why do you spin so much?" she asked as she pulled down hard on the heavy fabric, it still would not move, she looked over at him again when he didn't reply, his body now tense like he truly had not notice her enter.

"S-sorry it's just, you have spun straw in to more gold then you could ever spend" she added watching him as her hand rested on the heavy curtain.

"I like to watch the wheel" he said, his voice dark and almost sad;" helps me forget"

"Forget what?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his back as he stopped spinning, the sound of the wheel dying out.

"I guess it worked" he said, followed by his impish laughter as he turned to look at her, she can't help but to join in his giggle, he didn't wish to speak of it she could tell so she figured the best thing to do was to laugh at his joke. She looked away from him and returned to try and get the curtain to open, tugging in it hard while looking for where it was stuck, she could hear him standing up and walk across the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she tugged hard again.

"Opening these it's almost spring we should let some light in" she said tugging hard on it again before looking down at him;"what did you do nail them down?" she asked seriously and looks him.

"Yes" he replies seriously, she lets out a small chuckle and turns to tug hard again, she grunts as she pulls with all her strength and next this she knows, she was falling. It happens so fast she doesn't even have time to scream; only a gasp escapes her. She feels him catch her, light shining in and hits his skin. She looks at him almost in some form of trance, his skin shines of gold as the sun hits it, and his eyes blink in confusion as the strong light hits him. Their eyes meet as he looks down and they look at each other, his eyes watching hers as he holds her like she was a feather in his arms.

"T-Thank you" she said, breaking the silent and he almost jumps at her words, letting her go feet first so she is standing.

"No matter" he said, hesitating for a moment and then he began to walk away, his eyes still blinking from the light.

"Should I put them back up?" she asked worried she might have done something wrong, he makes a strange sound looking over at her.

"N-no need, I'll get use to it" he said, waving his hand awkwardly as he walks back to his spinning wheel, as she turns around to get going on the other windows, she sees that the curtains had been removed from them, she smiles and starts working on getting the ladder back to the kitchen.

It took her some time but after she walked in to her room, taking down a book and started to read, crossing her legs so she can support the book against her knee. She smiles when she loses herself in the book; seeing how she woke up late she knew he would be going to bed soon so she only planed on reading a short part of the book. But as always, she loses herself in it, not noticing how the hours vanish away and it's only when a low knock on the door wakes her from her reading that she notices that the sun has gone down.

"Yes?" she called out and the door swung open.

"You didn't come down for dinner" Rumpelstiltskin's voice rang out as he walked in, she had been sitting in silence for so long it seemed strange to hear his voice.

"I lost track of time, I'm sorry" he chuckled and walked in, kneeling by her feet.

"No matter" he said softly, picking up her foot and moved her leg so it was hanging over the armrest, she didn't resist it, she only watched. His dry lips pressed against her ankle, a low humming noise left him as he kissed up over her leg, removing her dress as she traveled up, he stopped when he reached her knee, moving over to do the same thing with her other leg. Her legs spread for him and his smile growing.

"You are very kind to an old monster" he said, moving her dress up so he can kiss her thighs, Belle was panting, her body shivering as his lips and fingers worked their way over her thighs. Some smoke and then Belle felt her knickers vanishing; he was watching it, his head half hidden under her skirts.

"You where so kind to me last night" his voice said again, his fingers brushing against her curls, making her catch her breath as she bit down in her lip.

"I wish to return your kindness" he whispered, and then she felt his thumb move over her sensitive nub, making her hips buckle forward, pressing against it. She could feel him smiling as he moved his head closer, Belle's hands wandering to his hair as he kissed the insides of her thighs. Suddenly his lips are not so dry; he must have licked them before kissing her there. His lips kiss her curls, kissing down to her nub.

"O-Oh" Belle gasped, the feeling was nothing she had ever felt, her fingers could never live up to this, his lips cupping around the small nub as his tongue move over it, her hands gripping his hair as she let out a small moan. This seem to trigger him more, his hands move to hold her hips making them move further apart so he can get more room, sucking and licking over her center as Belle is not sure what to do. She is supposed to please him right? But she can't, not like this. She move her hands though his hair and soon learns that he seem to like it when she moans, she smiles as her grunts out a dark moan right after hers as she feels the pressure building inside her. The pressure changed as he moved one of his hands, pressing one finger inside her, it went in easy as her body reacted from his treatment, he growled darkly and attacked her nub again, moving his finger inside her. She bit down in her lip as her hands gripped tightly around his hair and she can hear him grunt in response as he tears himself away from her, his fingers still inside her as he kisses her. She returns his kiss with passion, it seem to surprise him because the kiss end for a moment before he kisses her again. His tongue finds its way in to her mouth, stroking against hers as he pulls out his fingers, making her whimper softly.

"Don't worry love, tonight you will find the pleasure you deserve" his breath on her lips made her shiver as she moved over, kissing her neck and she could feel his teeth nibbling at it softly making her moan loudly. Suddenly he moves and she sees smoke appear and his pants are away, his erection pressing against her entrance;"relax" he whispered as he pushed in, Belle could not help it, she cried out. It was a cry of pleasure and pain and he returned it by grunting again, a dark moan escaping him as he pressed inside her. She moved her hands to his back, her nails digging in to his skin and it only makes him more aroused as he growls and bites down in her neck. He slowly thrusts inside her and she is suddenly happy over that he had used the oil last night, it would have been far worse otherwise. As he continued to thrust she hold on to him as he tries to angle himself to make it as good as he can for her, moving one hand down to rub against her sensitive nub while his mouth was devouring her neck. Suddenly a wave of pleasure moved over her, she knew the feeling and he did too and as she closed up around him he moved faster for a few big deep thrusts, sending her over the edge. She cried out and she heard him grunt as he trusted a few more times before he also came, spilling his seed inside her.

Belle slowly relaxed, her body slowly calming down and she felt him pull out and a sudden coldness coming over her, her kisses her bruised neck softly as he move his hands gently over her legs.

"Seems I marked you" he said, his nose moving over it;"want me to heal it?" she shook her head slowly, panting she reached up over his back;"I marked you too" she said, looking down at him, this was how it was suppose to feel, there could definitely be pleasure with a man. He chuckled and stood up, his pants returned as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"That you did dearie that you did" he said, kissing her forehead before moving away from her, Belle's legs was hurting a bit and it took her some time to stand up, he watched her, like he wasn't sure what should happen now. She fixed her dress and looked walked over to him;"t-thank you, for that" she said, her hand on his arm.

"No matter dearie, it was a pleasure" he said, giving her an impish giggle as he pulled her close.

"I am surprised, that you seem to seek me out?" he said, gesturing between them.

"It is forever, so would you rather I hid from you forever?" He smirked at her, letting his fingers play with a curl of her hair hanging loose.

"No, I would not" he said, kissing her softly before sighing softly, moving to pull her in, holding her;"I'm happy you do not fear me" he whispered before taking a step away.

"I have some work to do, you might want to go to bed, get some sleep" she could not help but to frown at him when he said it.

"Alone?" she asked he nodded moving towards her door but he stopped to look at her.

"It's important dearie, if I get done tonight I will join you, if not I will see you tomorrow when you wake up" and then he left her there.

She walked in to her bathroom and took a long bath, letting the warm water smooth her sore legs, she moved her hand along her neck, it hurt a bit but she wanted to keep it, just as a reminder that it had really happened. After she was done she changes in to hers night dress, brushing her hair as she walks in to the bedroom and crawls down. The bed seemed huge as she lay there alone, staring in to the wall as she lay on his side of the bed. She falls asleep before he comes back, she doesn't notice him returning I the night, moving in under the covers and kisses her arm, watching her sleeping face and smiling before laying down next to her, holding her tightly and slowly falling sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE- So yeah sorry for the long break before, Christmas and all that kind of knocked me out XD  
Some things; Rumple and Belle are not in love at this point, Rumple is still calling her Dearie after all and Belle is still slightly afraid of him, this chapter is going to show a bit more of his beast side.

Chapter five, no happy ending

Seeing how Belle had gone to bed early the night before she was now up early too, he had never come in and joined her that night and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. Had he been up all night? She got out and walked over to her room, this two room's thing was getting very tiresome. She took a quick bath and brushed her wet hair and changed in to one of her new dresses. The dress is green and very loose and by that also very comfortable, not as formfitting as her dresses normally were but it still looked alright on her. She was about to walk out when she saw the book she had been reading last night, the memories of what had happened in the chair made her cheeks blush up. She slowly walked over and let her hand move over the chair, the memories of his grunts, his hands, his lips…and then how he had left. She sighed and grabbed the book and put it away, she wasn't that worried that he was away all night, it was his home and she didn't really have anything to say about it. She wasn't his lover, his wife or even his friend, she was his…possession.

She let out a long sigh, he had no feelings for her and she had none for him, there was a lust and a longing to be with him but she didn't feel anything ells really. She did wish to get to know him better, she had only been there for two days but she already missed her family back home. So talking to him about his past might give her a break from her own, she walked out of her room and walked towards his tower.

She found him at work, mixing some potion, he was frowning and he seemed to be so deep in thought that when she walked in he didn't notice it.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked softly, making him jump around, staring at her;"you never came to bed" she said softly moving closer.

"Get out" his voice was short and harsh;"I don't have time for you, get out and do your job" he turned away from her and continued his work, cussing under his breath. Belle didn't move, was this the same man who had been with her last night? And the night before? He who had always been so kind to her, not angry and short.

"Have you slept?" she asked, wondering if this was the reason he was so angry, he made a frustrated sound and turned around, roughly grabbing her arm and pushed her towards the door, the feeling of his fingers and nails press against her skin made her gasp out in pain.

"I said get out!" he growled as he threw her out, he was far stronger then he looked, the power made her fall out the door and hit the wall next to the stairs as his tower door shut and she could see magic move over it. Her arms hurt, baldly and she could already see bruises form on her arms. She didn't move for a few minutes, what had she done? She had not done anything he didn't wish right?

She shook her head and slowly stood up, her lower back sore from the fall as she moved down the stairs and walked in to her room. She tried so hard to figure out what she had done, lying down in the sofa as the fire in her room came to life. He had been with her in here, he had given her great pleasure and then had his way with her and then, he left her. That was wear the story seems to start, he said he had work to do, had it gone bad? Maybe it wasn't her at all? She wondered if he would leave his tower and seek her out, maybe he felt like he needed to take out more anger on someone…

_I'm still a monster, remember that_

Belle had hope he was lying, but he was a monster, he only wanted her there because he wished for a child nothing ells. She had signed that contract that she may never deny him anything he wished for and seeing how strong he was she didn't see a way to resist him anyway.

Belle found herself staring in to the flames, trying to think of other things then the sudden daunting feeling over her, she didn't want him to touch her now, not after he had harmed her, she didn't want him to be near her, not in any way. She wondered if there was a way for her to get out of it, but seeing how he had seen her give birth to his son it looked very dark. Would she love the child if it came in to the world through him forcing himself on her? She hugged herself, the pain in her arms reminding her once again of his anger and she began to cry, Belle almost never cried but now she sobbed, hugging herself tightly as the pain grew bigger as her own fingers dug in to the bruises he had made.

Belle wasn't sure how long she lay there, she was hungry, thirsty and exhausted. Her head is hurting from the crying and her body seemed sore. She looked up, the sun was still up at least so she had not been in there for the whole day. She slowly got out of the sofa and walked over to the window; she opened it and looked down. Her room was in a tower, how easy would it be, just to climb up and jump. He could not hold her to a contract if she was dead, she would not have to face his anger again or be used again. Leaning out she realized just how high up she was, had this been his plan? That the only way she could get away was through death? She leaned out more, the longing to jump growing in her as she moved her legs up so her knees where on the window frame.

Then she was pulled back, the window closed and she was pinned against the wall, his hands around her waist, his face so close to hers that it was all she could see.

"Trying to break our deal dearie?" he asked his voice soft and hollow.

"No" she said quickly, or was she? Had she really been about to jump to her death?

"I see things differently" he said, and then something happened, he saw her arms and backed away like she had bit him. His eyes were wide and horror moved through them.  
"I didn't mean to harm you"

"But you did" she snapped and as she did the magic loosened enough for her to tear free from the wall;"so what if I jump, you can just go and have some whore instead of me" her words seem to have some reaction in him, he seemed confused.

"I never promised you anything but comfort dearie, why do you expect more" he said after a moment, Belle let the words hang in the air as she took them in.  
"I just thought…that somehow I could learn to live with this" she shook her head slowly;"but I can't" he looked at her and then towards the window.

"You can't jump, my magic will prevent you" he said calmly as he turned around again to look at her, he seemed to look older, ancient almost, his skin light brown and golden like it had been when the sun had hit him yesterday. Yet he seemed to have wrinkles now, and his eyes seemed tiered and sad, had he really not slept at all?

"I wish to ask for forgiveness, though I do not deserve it…I will not harm you again love, I will make this up to you, I promise" and with that he left her alone again, his words hang in the room, could she forgive him? He had grabbed her, shook her and thrown her in to a wall, it was not something you did to the woman who was going to carry your child. Belle sighed and sat back down on her couch and looked over at the fire. She should get something to eat, and soon.

Sometime later she found herself in the kitchen cutting up bread and cheese she had calmed down a bit but was still upset and worried, what if she had a child and he acted like this? What if the child walked in on him while he was in a bad mood and he hurt it? She shook her head, no he could not do that, after all it was he who wished to have a child. As she sat down to eat she wondered if this would always be her day, sleeping, eating…having sex. She didn't like the routine she was in and felt like she would have to find something more productive to do. Maybe she could get a job in the town? She could ask Mistress Gwen about working in her shop, she would not ask to get paid for it, just so she could get out of the castle for a few hours every day. As she stood there thinking about how she was going to ask him about it, she heard him walk in to the kitchen, seeing how he could move around without making a sound it was clear that he wanted her to hear him.  
"May I speak to you?" he asked, his voice was softer and calmer, she nodded softly, and a property like she was didn't really have a choice.

"I wish to properly ask for forgiveness, meet me in the dining hall once you have eaten" he walked slowly over, taking her hand in his as he moves his arms with her as she cuts the last piece of the cheese.  
"Please" he whispered, kissing her shoulder gently, Belle could do nothing but nod and when she did he slowly moved away from her, like he did wish to stay and hold her but he didn't dare. Was he afraid to have her be angry with him? Or was it something ells that made him act like this? She put the cheese on the bread and moved over to the table, sitting down she sighed as she began to eat, after she finished she did get herself some milk, the milk was always cold an nice and she was sure magic had something to do with it. She drank the milk and sat still for a moment, looking around the small but still very roomy kitchen, it wasn't even half the size of the one back home and yet it almost seemed too big for just the two of them. One open fire where the kettle hung, a long wooden bench to prepare the food on, a big wooden barrel filled with water that always stayed warm and clean and was used to wash the dishes in. Along with a big cupboard for food and another for plates, glasses and bowls and the table with two chairs against the wall with the window where she sat now. As she realized he would soon come look for her if she kept dragging out the time she got up and walked out to the dining room, hoping his forgiveness would not mean him touching her after all she was still very sad and angry.

Once she got out she sees him, he is walking in a rather small circle his fingers tapping together, Belle almost laughed when he stopped so sudden that he almost fell over as he hurried towards her, dizzy from the spinning.

"You came" he said softly almost a bit unsure, he took her hand gently not breaking eye contact.  
"Come, I know you will love this" he said, slowly leading her out in to the entrance hall and up the stairs. For a second she thinks that he is leading her to their bedroom, but he makes a right turn instead of a left and suddenly she is in a part of the castle she has never been. He took her along a dark corridor and stopped outside a big golden door.

"Now, close your eyes" he whispered and waited for her to do so, he was so excited he was smiling brightly and almost jumping in place. She did as he asked and closed her eyes, hearing him open the big heavy door, she could tell it was brighter inside of the room, even with her eyes closed it hurt a bit as the sun hit her face.  
"Now come come come come come" he said and he pulled her inside;"and, open!" she opened her eyes almost gasped as her eyes flickered open;"oh…my" the room was huge, bookcases all along the walls up three levels with a spiral staircase moving up to the each level.

"T-this is amazing" she whispered looking around as she walked towards the stairs;"there are more books here then I can read in a lifetime" she smiled over at him and he was smiling as well;"thank you" she said moving over to take his hand.  
"This is great but, I'm sorry this is not how you ask for forgiveness, you need to earn it" she stroked his cheek gently;"but it's a good start" he looked disappointed but smiled anyway, he moved his arms around her.

"I really am sorry" he said;"I promised you comfort and that you would not suffer any harm" he tightened his grip around her and tugged her closer.  
"Rumpelstiltskin" she said sighing as she moved away;"if you want me to forgive you, do not…try anything tonight, you may hold me and so but I don't want to…"

"Sex?" he asked smiling at her as she blushed, she nodded and he let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, no sex tonight" he agreed letting go of her slowly;"I am happy you will let me hold you" he added as he kissed her forehead.

"I can give you everything dearie, apart from love, I can give you children to love but nothing more" he whispered as he moved his hands to her hair, she looked down at his chest, avoiding his eyes.

"I understand" she said and felt how he let go of her.  
"I-I just can't do that" he said again, she could tell he wanted to explain it more but something held him back.

"It's alright" she said touching his arm gently as she moved away to look around her again.

He watched her move around the library, watching the shelves as she took down three books that she decided to bring to her room for reading in the following days, she decided to speak to him about working in the town some other day.

She looked over at him as he walked around, his fingers tapping together as he looked around like he himself had never seen the room before. He kept moving around; once again Belle realized he could not stand still for more than a few moments. She found it, adorable. The way he seems to vanish in to his own little world and just walk around. Maybe this was why he liked spinning? It gave him something to do while he was sitting down and relaxing. She wanted to ask him about it but she felt too tiered to start anything more today, the sun was going down and it would be time for bed soon.

"I think I want to go back to my room and read" she said softly and he spun around and watched her, almost like he had forgotten she was there.

"As you wish, I will come for you tonight" she smiled and left him alone in the library, the walk back to her room felt better, she had been comforted by his affords to get her forgiveness, and yet she didn't feel like she could completely forgive him even if he left her alone tonight.

She wanted to feel safe, like he had promised, but today he had shown her his beastly side, should she ask him about it? Why he was so angry and why he was up all night? She sat down in her chair as she came in to her room, in here she did feel better it was her own space, her own little sanctuary.

Belle spent the next few hours doing small things to make herself feel better, she took a long bath, sat by the fire and read and also cleaned up in the room a bit. He sent food to her, a simple nice soup but it was very welcome. After that she soon heard a knock on her door, he walked in slowly;"it's late my dear" he said softly, moving over towards her. He was still very cautious, he didn't touch her when he sat down next to her in her sofa, looking at her hands and shoulders and then her face.  
"I'll change" she said softly standing up and walked behind her changing screen and changed in to her nightdress. She also took some time brushing out the braid before walking over to him again;"I'm ready" she said softly, he was standing by her desk poking one of the books like he expected it to jump up and bite him.  
"I haven't read anything apart from books about magic in so long" he said, watching the book as he stroke the cover;"the fact that some read for just the pleasure from it has always been something I don't understand", she smiled at his words and walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe I can read to you?" she offered gently, taking the book, she had already finished it but it was a good one, she thought he might like it.  
"I'd like that" he smiled, kissing her forehead gently; she smiled at that looking up at him. Slowly she reached up and kissed his lips softly;"let's go" she said taking his hand as they walked over to their bedroom.


End file.
